Mobile device management often relies on utilizing existing mechanisms to add enhanced levels of security. For example, applications installed on a device may need to securely access enterprise resources and data despite those applications not having established means for doing so. A virtual private network (VPN) may sometimes be established to provide secure communication, but this process can be difficult and resource intensive. Instead, existing channels of communication, such as may be provided by an existing operating system on the device, may be leveraged with other mechanisms, such as security certificates, to provide low-impact workarounds.